Friendship Is Forever
by Pricat
Summary: Friendship is something special and in November, it's time to say thanks for that precious gift but some people want to ruin this but can Shrek and the others help while enjoying the holiday season?  Gift fic for Inyunaruto365
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I started a gift fic for Inyunaruto365 for our Friendship Anniversary but I felt it wasn't that good but this idea came to me this morning and I'm writing it in the vein of my other story Welcome To Our World as that one was fun to write.**

**It's about friendship and Snowgre and Rose are visiting from Snowia and hope Rooz likes too.**

**Plus listening to my fave Olivia Olsen song That Christmas Feeling makes the idea stronger as it's about spending a holiday with people you care about.**

* * *

It was November and in Far, Far Away, Shrek smiled as he along with the others were hanging out but were getting ready because Snowgre and Rosr were visiting for the holiday season as it had been a few months since they'd left for Snowia but were going shopping.

He knew that it had also been a few months since his human friends had moved to this world and smiled as he saw Leah run up to them as she and her best friend had been going shopping for a few things as they had a surprise for their friends as back home in their world at this time of year they celebrated a holiday called Thanksgiving where they gave thanks for the good things they had in their lives.

Shrek saw a smile on Carley's face and wondered what she and Leah were up to.

"It's a surprise." she said.

He chuckled as he was curious.

"What is it?

I sense you're not going to tell yet right?" he said.

Leah nodded in reply as she hugged them.

"When do Snowgre and Rose get here?" Leah asked him.

"Soon I hope.

I know we're excited as we haven't seen them in a while.

But I know they'll have fun." Fiona answered.

Shrek agreed as he knew that they should get back.

Carley smiled as she and Leah agreed.

They then decided to go back to the castle for a while.

Shrek then hugged them as he would see them later.

* * *

Later that afternoon a carriage pulled up at the swamp but Felicia and her brothers were curious but knew it was from Snowia knowing Rose and Snowgre were here but went to get their parents as Rose smirked seeing them getting out of the carriage as Snowgre followed.

He still looked the same but was wearing a snowflake locket.

His parents had given it to him when he'd been born but smiled as he and Rose went through the door smelling homely smells as Fiona then saw Snowgre hug her and Shrek making them laugh.

"You still haven't changed Snowg.

I guess that's a good thing huh?" Shrek said.

"Yeah you're right." he said laughing.

He then smiled as they were catching up.

* * *

Leah smiled as she entered Carley's room in the castle as she was working on Thanksgiving cards for her friends but was impressed knowing how much she cared about them but knew that their friends would enjoy this as the long black haired female understood smiling but decided to go to the swamp for a while as Leah agreed leaving the room as they dressed up warm.

They wondered if Rose and Snowgre were there yet running through the streets of Far, Far Away holding hands and laughing heading into the forest but knew that things would be good but smiled seeing the carriage knowing Rose and Snowgre were here...


	2. Spending Time With Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more and thank you so much to Inyunaruto365 and so happy you love this but busy with other fics.**

* * *

Snowgre was happy as he and Rose saw Leah join them but wondered where Carley was but explained she was in Aria but he understood but Rose smiled as Leah handed them along with Shrek, Fiona and the triplets cards as they opened them but smiled as they were Thanksgiving cards.

They were in the shapes of turkeys as she saw them smile.

"Aww that's cute.

Did you make these?" Fiona asked.

Leah shook her head.

"Nope it was Carley.

In our world at this time of year we celebrate a holiday called Thanksgiving where we give thanks for the good things in our lives and Carley and I wanted to share it with you guys as you're our friends." she said.

Shrek smiled as he hugged her but knew that his other friend was in Aria but knew that she'd come later.

* * *

Ogre Child was stunned as Carley handed her and Jen Thanksgiving cards that she'd made but they smiled hugging her but the True Queen of Aria smiled.

"You wanna come for Thanksgiving?

I know you guys would like it.

You guys are like family to me." she said.

Jen nodded in reply.

"Yes we wanna come!" Ogre Child said smiling.

Carley smiled as she had given Izz a special card.

"I'd better go.

Shrek and the others will be worried." she said.

Carley nodded opening a portal.

She then went through it.

But somebody had followed her...

* * *

Meanwhile Leah was helping Fiona in the kitchen making dinner as it was a special meal but she then sensed Carley was back from Aria as she heard her with Snowgre and the others but she wondered what her friend had been doing all that time but would ask her later but saw her enter but hugged her.

"Sorry I was gone longer.

I kind of invited some Arian friends to our little Thanksgiving feast." she said.

Fiona laughed knowing who she meant.

"We really liked the cards you made.

We didn't know you guys cared that much about us." she said.

"You're welcome.

Of course we care about you guys.

You're our friends." she replied.

Leah nodded in reply.

She smiled as they went to set the table...


	3. An New Threat in Far, Far Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews as I'm glad you're liking it along with Rooz.**

**Arona is the villain from my new Aria novel and I wanted to put a villain in this story.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Arona cackled as she'd followed the black haired female back to Far, Far Away but smiled seeing this was where she and her friends lived but smiled as she had an idea because she couldn't take over Aria but nothing would stop her from trying to make this kingdom hers.

She then went to make plans...

* * *

Shrek smiled as he along with Fiona and their friends were sitting at the table which had been extended for company but Fiona then heard knocking on the door as Shrek saw Snowgre open it but Brogan and Cookie were there.

"Mind if we join you?" Cookie said.

He smiled at his parents in law.

"Yeah come in." Snowgre answered.

Brogan smiled as he and Cookie sat down at the table.

"How've you guys been?" Brogan asked Rose.

"We've been fine Dad.

The ogres in Snowia are nice like you.

But being Queen is hard sometimes." she answered.

Cookie smiled at her daughter.

Leah saw Carley look worried.

But she would tell her later.

* * *

Later that night, Leah saw Carley clutch her head as she had a feeling something was wrong in Aria as she nodded but needed to see why Ogre Child was calling her urgently as she opened a portal but went through.

Leah hoped she would be okay as she went to see the others.

* * *

Leah saw her friend return later but looked worried as she knew that something was on her mind but knew that she could trust her with anything as the black haired female sighed.

"Ogre Child said that Arona escaped from Aria.

She's a very dark hearted Arian.

I fear she'll try to take over Far, Far Away." she told her.

"Shouldn't we tell Shrek and the others?" Leah asked.

Carley shook her head in reply.

"No I don't want to scare them.

For now we should keep it a secret." she said.

Leah understood as they yawned but fell asleep...


	4. Rescuing Artie And Lillian

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz and I loved your fic about Fiona.**

**But I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that morning, Leah awoke hearing happy screaming as she knew who it was as she got up but saw Ogre Child there watching Shrek cooking but understood as the dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior smiled seeing her there.

"I came to help you guys with Anora.

Jen and I have defeated her before.

We won't let your world get taken over." she told her.

Leah smiled knowing this was true but wondered where Jen was.

"He's training in the forest.

You know how he gets around Shrek-chan." she answered.

Leah smiled but she hoped that they could stop Anora.

* * *

Anora smiled as she'd imprisoned Artie and Lillian in the dungeon of their own castle and was sitting in Artie's throne as she cackled as dark Arian magic glowed in her cold eyes.

"Nobody will stop me.

Not even the True Queen of Aria and her friends." she cackled.

* * *

Shrek saw worry in Carley's eyes as she'd had a vision about Anora taking over the castle and locking Artie and Lillian in the castle dungeons but he and the others were stunned hearing this but wanted to help get them free and stop Anora.

"Hai we'll stop her and rescue our friends." Leah said.

"You guys won't be able to stop Anora." Jen said.

"What're you talking about?

We handle a lot of foes.

We can do this." Shrek said.

"I know but Anora is very dangerous.

Only Jen and I can defeat her." Ogre Child said.

"We have to try.

Artie's in danger!" Shrek said worriedly

"I know and we will.

They can help.

I have an idea." Carley said.

Leah wondered what she had in mind.

She watched as her friend focused as her eyes glowed with Arian magic as it emitted from her hands surrounding Shrek as Jen knew what the young True Queen of Aria was doing but understood and hoped it would work.

After it faded, she saw Shrek's hazel eyes glow with Heart Song Ogreix as Ogre Child smiled.

"Let's go kick Anora's butt!" she said.

The others agreed as Leah was in her Arian Dragon Knight of Friendship armour but was feeling confident but knew Carley was nervous and understood.

"Don't worry we can do this.

It's a piece of cake." she told her.

She agreed as they left...

* * *

Anora had no idea that Ogre Child and her friends were sneaking into the castle but she was too busy with ruling the kingdom to care but cackled as she was making everybody else's lives in the kingdom miserable but she didn't care but sensed Ogreix in the casttle and sent a few Cold Heart Beasts to the dungeon.

* * *

Artie and Lillian were amazed seeing Shrek and the others there as Ogre Child used her Dragon Heart Ogreix to break them out of the cell as Artie was in awe as he and Lillian got out of there.

"Thanks guys but what about Anora?" he said.

"We'll handle her Artie.

You and Lillian should go somewhere safe." Leah told them.

Lillian nodded as she and Artie saw Cold Heart Beasts surround them.

"Don't worry we can handle them.

Ogre Child, Jen and I can handle them.

We always do in Aria." Carley told them.

Shrek agreed as Heart Song Ogreix emitted.

It took one out as Ogre Child smiled.

"Yeah this is easy!" she said.

She and Carley took care of the other ones.

Jen wondered if they were okay as sweat dripped down their faces.

"We're fine Jenora.

Let's get Anora!" Ogre Child told her husband.

Carley and Leah agreed as they headed on.

They along with the others hoped they could defeat Anora as they ran up the many flights of stairs until they finally came to the doors of the throne room.

"This is it." Leah said as they entered...


	5. Defeating Anora

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating this as I was working on other fics for the fandoms I also love but I really wanna finish this as Thanksgiving's coming up and so is something very special that Inyunaruto365 and I celeberate but this is a gift fic for her.**

**But after this, I have a Shrek Xmas fic I wanna write.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Anora cackled seeing Artie's friends enter the throne room as she'd been waiting for them so she could kick their butts but Leah smiled as she prepared to fight but Ogre Child stopped her.

"This is the Queen and my fight.

Anora is our problem.

You guys are back up.

Plus we don't want you guys hurt.

It would upset us." she said to them.

Anora cackled as she sent blasts of dark Arian magic at them but Ogre Child and Carley were dodging them as Leah and the others were in awe at this but Shrek was nervous but then Anora used her Arian magic as it hit Leah but then Ogre Child saw Carley tense up like Neytiri in Avatar after Hometree was destroyed.

Suddenly Arian magic engulfed the room as they sensed something had happened but Leah's hazel eyes fluttered open but she was hurt a little but Shrek was nervous.

"What's happening to her?" he asked her.

"It's her inner dragon.

It emerges when she's upset or angry.

Like right now.

We need to calm her down." Leah told him.

But they heard Anora scream as she was defeated but Leah was worried seeing that her best nakama was still engulfed under the control of her inner dragon but she had an idea as she got slowly to her feet as Shrek followed her lead as they approached Carley but wrapped their arms around her.

"I'm okay!

I'm not hurt.

I know how much you care about us.

But I'll never leave you.

We're friends." Leah told her.

They then felt the Arian magic begin to ease as Carley was coming back to normal but it reminded Leah of when Aang was in the Avatar State and it took Katara to calm him down like she and Shrek had done.

But she saw Carley's eyes close as she was worried.

"We should get going to the swamp." Shrek said.

Leah and the others agreed as they left.

* * *

Fiona was in awe as Leah explained what had happened as she was drinking coffee but she and Shrek were worried about Carley as she was in the guest room injured and asleep but hoped she would wake up but Ogre Child was watching her as Jen was making coffee for Ogre Child and himself but was worried about the True Queen of Aria but knew she'd be okay.

He knew that she and Leah wanted to do the Thanksgiving party they'd been planning before this mess started but he went to see his wife as she was in the guest room sitting on the bed but worry was in her dark eyes but he hugged her.

"Hey.

How is she?" he asked her.

"Still asleep." she answered frowning.

He understood frowning.

He knew things would be okay...


	6. Thanksgiving Preparations

**A/N**

**Here's more and I know Rooz likes this but hope that others like too.**

* * *

Later that morning, Leah was awoken as she felt somebody shake her awake as it was a certain dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior but excitement was in her dark eyes as she wondered what was going on.

"She woke up." Ogre Child said to her.

Leah's hazel eyes widened as she got up at once and followed her into the guest room.

* * *

Leah was nervous entering the guest room remembering the last twenty four hours but she was relieved seeing Carley awake as she hugged her but was relieved as she hugged her.

"Hey...

We were worried about you." she said.

"It's okay Leah-chan.

Besides we still have to do Thanksgiving." she answered.

She smiled at that.

"Hai." Leah answered.

She smiled as they hugged her.

But they had an idea.

"What if we had a Thanksgiving Ball?" Leah said.

Carley smiled liking the idea.

"That's a great idea Leah-chan!" she said.

She couldn't wait but would tell Artie.

She hoped he could help.

* * *

Artie was in awe as he heard what Carley and Leah were planning but smiled as he agreed to help them knowing Shrek and the others would enjoy it but knew they were nervous as he went to help but was excited about it as he knew this would be a great celebration as he then went with Leah as Carley was staying at the swamp with the others.

Ogre Child smiled as she was helping her with Thanksgiving decorations using Ogreix but were happy as Thanksgiving was important to them but she hoped nothing else would ruin their plans.

She sighed as she heard Jen and Shrek arguing as usual as they went to see what was going on but they were able to break it up but Jen was curious as he went to help them with the decorations.

He was hoping things would be okay.

* * *

Artie was curious as he and Leah were hanging Thanksgiving decorations in the ballroom but he and Lillian were curious about Thanksgiving but Leah understood as she knew that many people in Far, Far Away didn't know about Thanksgiving but Leah would explain the meaning of the holiday as they were decorating the ballroom but both he and Lillian liked the sound of this odd holiday from the human world.

"I hope Shrek and the others are okay." Leah told him.

"I'm sure of it." Artie told her.

She hoped so but she needed to tell them about what kinds of foods people ate at Thanksgiving but she smiled as she explained about turkey and other stuff but Artie was in awe at all that food but needed to tell Cookie about this but Leah smiled as she hadn't seen the female ogre chef in a while.

Artie saw her head to the kitchens as he normally didn't talk to Cookie normally as she was shy but always talked to Leah as they understood each other.

He hoped things were going well...


	7. Anxious About The Ball

**A/N**

**Here's more and happy people like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 as I know you love it and yeah I love the Thanksgiving Ball idea as it was something that came to me eariler today but you're welcome as I wrote it as a fic gift for you as our Friendship Anniversary is coming up remember?**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cookie was amazed as she was in the kitchen cooking for Artie along with the other chefs listening to Leah tell her about the idea for a Thanksgiving Ball but curious about the food as the chestnut brown haired woman was explaining about it but she was in awe.

"Sure I'll help.

That sounds cool." she said.

"Yeah I know you and Brogan would enjoy the ball." she said.

Cookie nodded in reply as she was cooking venison but she smiled seeing Leah leave as she hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Leah then returned to the swamp but saw Shrek and the others decorating for Thanksgiving as she smiled knowing that Ogre Child had been telling them about Thanksgiving making her smile as the triplets were running around dressed like turkeys which was cute but Leah smiled seeing Jen join her but noticed he hadn't been fighting but liked this.

"Our Queen was telling us about Thanksgiving.

It sounds like a wonderful holiday." he said.

"Hai it is.

Did your wife tell you about the ball?" Leah replied.

Jen nodded in reply as she smelt cookies baking.

"Fiona and the triplets were baking cookies." Carley said.

"Mmm... they smell good." Leah told her.

She smiled as she knew that her nakama had went to ask Artie to help with their Thanksgiving Ball idea but she hoped things would go okay as they were drinking root beer.

* * *

Later that night in her room in the castle, Carley along with Leah and Ogre Child were having a sleep over but were having fun as they were having a pillow fight but the three females were having fun but hoped they weren't bothering anybody as they were sitting in bean bags but Leah was drinking a smoothie but she was thinking about things.

"You're worried about the ball preparations right?" Carley asked.

Leah nodded in reply as she knew that in a few day's time, it would take place but she then felt them hug her as she blushed.

"Aww don't worry Leah-chan.

Things will be okay." Carley said.

Ogre Child agreed.

"She's right Leah-chan.

Things will go fine." she assured her.

"I hope so." Leah said.

They smiled as they then got into sleeping bags.


	8. An Old Foe's Return

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**I'm enjoying writing this.**

* * *

But the Fairy Godmother had found out about the Thanksgiving Ball and wanted to ruin it as revenge but knew that Shrek and his friends would stop her but she didn't care as she cackled as the star on her wand glowed with magic.

She couldn't wait to get started...

* * *

Carley then woke up with a jolt as she had a dream about the Fairy Godmother returning to wreck the Thanksgiving Ball but Leah wondered what was wrong but the black haired woman decided not to tell her even though they were best friends but she then get dressed but she wondered what was bothering her as she along with Carley went to get breakfast but would leave Ogre Child to sleep for a while.

Leah was listening as Carley was telling her about the dream but Leah's hazel eyes went wide hearing this but was confused as they were eating but they were very quiet but Leah knew that they and the others could stop the Fairy Godmother from ruining the Thanksgiving Ball as she agreed.

They were going shopping later but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Shrek was stunned as he heard Leah tell him what Carley had told her about the Fairy Godmother trying to ruin the Thanksgiving Ball but he knew that he and the others could stop her but he knew that the triplets would want to know why he didn't like the Fairy Godmother but he and Fiona had decided to wait until they were older before telling them.

He hoped they could stop the Fairy Godmother but sighed going to make lunch but Jen wondered what was bugging the ogre male but he didn't want to tell him but the Arian Dragon Knight sighed as he left him alone but smiled seeing Ogre Child return as her ears were pierced like in her Punk Princess form but were dragon earrings as he smiled.

"I see you guys had fun without us." he said.

"Hai we did." she answered holding his hand.

They then joined the others for lunch.

* * *

But the Fairy Godmother saw Shrek and his friends having fun and laughing as she scowled remembering everything but she wouldn't stop until the kingdom was hers but she would ruin the Thanksgiving Ball as magic emitted but she needed help as she went to a certain carriage park in the Red Light District of Far, Far Away whwe Rumpel was knowing he like her had a grudge against Shrek and his friends.

She heard FiFi, Rumpel's pet goose honk as she approached the deal maker's carriage but Rumpel smiled seeing her as he had a feeking he knew why ahe was here but he let her in as she smiled evilly...


	9. Trying To Ruin Things

**A/N**

**Here's more and trying to finish this before Sunday when Thanksgiving is as this is a fic gift for my good nakama Inyunaruto365 as our Friendship Anniversary is a few days before that.**

**Thank you to Rooz for your wonderful reviews as usual.**

* * *

Leah smiled as she was getting ready as it was the day of the Thanksgiving Ball but she had a bad feeling that something would happen before the ball but ignored it for now as she was going to hang out with her friends.

Snowgre had built a capault and was aiming the triplets but they were landing in a huge pile of leaves but Leah thought it cool while Carley wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry it's safe." Snowgre reassured her.

"I know but I just wanna watch, okay?" she replied.

Leah smiled as she got onto the capault as Snowgre launched it as she flew into the pile of leaves but was laughing as Carley ran over to her nakama's side.

"Are you okay Leah-chan?" she asked.

"Hai.

I'm fine.

It was fun." she said.

Carley smiled as they were going into town to do some shopping.

But she hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother saw Rumpel return after spying on Shrek and his friends but he smiled evilly as he knew they didn't know what he and the Fairy Godmother were up to but relieved as she wanted to know.

"They're unaware that we're up to something.

When should we attack?" he said.

"Before their damn ball." she answered.

Rumpel's eyes widened at her answer but knew that she hated balls since Shrek and his friends had stopped her and Charming from getting the throne in a long while.

"Okay then." he replied.

He then saw her leave...

* * *

Carley and Leah were leaving the bookstore as they'd bought manga and fantasy books but suddenly they were hit by magic as they heard cackling as they saw the Fairy Godmother as they were mad as they'd dodged the blasts but the Fairy Godmother was angry but Carley smiled as she and Leah dodged her attacks.

But then the Fairy Godmother then captured Leah as she vanished but Carley was mad as nobody hurt her best nakama and got away with it but she used her Ogreix to locate where the Fairy Godmother and Leah were as she left for the Fairy Godmother's old factory but she hoped that Leah wasn't in danger or she would be angry...

* * *

Leah was annoyed as she was in a cage in the Fairy Godmother's factory but knew that Carley would come to help her as she smiled at that but the Fairy Godmother wondered why she was smiling.

"Why're you smiling?

You're my prisoner!" she said.

"Because I know my nakama will help me." she answered.

She laughed at Leah's words but saw blasts of Ogreix emit and open the cage as Leah smiled knowing Carley had done that as she saw the black haired female appear as the Fairy Godmother was stunned.

"How're you doing this?

You're a loser!" she said.

But suddenly the room filled with powerful Arian magic as Leah smiled knowing her nakama was using her powerful magic to protect her but the Fairy Godmother was weakening until she exploded in blue sparkles.

"Wow you defeated her.

You rock!" Leah said as Carley smiled shyly.

"Y-You're welcome Leah-chan.

Nobody hurts you and gets away with it." she replied.

They then left the factory but returned to the swamp but saw Rumpel in a cage as they had a feeling Brogan and the others had helped Shrek take care of him but Shrek smiled seeing them.

"Are you guys okay?

Rumpel was trying to ruin the ball.

Along with the Fairy Godmother." he said.

"We know.

Carley kicked her butt!" Leah said.

Carley smiled blushing.

He then hugged her.

"We should get ready.

The ball is in a few hours." Fiona said.

They agreed...


	10. Enjoying The Ball

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**It's the night of the Thanksgiving Ball.**

**I hope Rooz likes.**

* * *

Leah was in awe seeing Carley as she was wearing an emerald green dragon kimono with dark blue earrings but was wearing a sterling silver dragon necklace with green pumps as Leah was wearing a tux.

"You look wonderful Leah-chan." Carley said.

"Thanks Carley.

You're beauitful too." she told her.

They then saw Fiona come out with her brown red hair down instead of a braid as she was wearing a beauitful warrior like dress with boots and they saw her ears were pierced.

"Wow you look cool!

Like when you used to be a warrior." Leah said.

"Thanks Leah." she said smiling.

Shrek was wearing a tuxedo but they thought it was cute.

Ogre Child was wearing a punky black dress with biker boots.

Jen was wearing a blazer like jacket with trousers.

"We should get going." Fiona said.

Leah agreed as they left.

* * *

Artie was in awe seeing Shrek and the others dressed up but Leah smiled at this as they were having a good time and dancing as Fiona smiled dancing with her husband as Ogre Child was dancing with Jen but Leah saw Carley watching them dance and knew that she was a good dancer but just very shy as she had an idea.

"Do you wanna dance?

I know you like to dance." she said.

"Y-Yeah...

But you know I don't like dancing in public." Carley told her.

But she took her hand as she led her onto the dance floor.

She noticed that others were staring but didn't care as the music took over as she and Leah were dancing but Ogre Child smiled as it was cute but saw the two females blush as Artie announced the feast was ready.

Fiona smiled seeing the others along with her friends sitting together but was in awe at the food but saw both Carley and Leah smile at this.

"Did you guys plan all this?" she asked them.

They both nodded.

But they laughed lightly enjoying themselves...


End file.
